Hard to Live in the City
by TmoVie
Summary: AU. What if Chuck and Blair started dating while Serena was away at boarding school. Follows the plots and scenes from the episodes but with CB
1. Pilot

**A/N: So I've had the idea for this fic for months now. And like all of my ideas they won't leave me alone until I complete them. And I know it's stupid of me to start another fic in the school year when I have tons of work and another chapter fic I'm working on but whatever. So please read and review!!! Thank you muchly!!!!**

"Blair, if you're going to wear one of my designs tell me so we can at least get it properly fitted," Eleanor beamed.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll keep that in mind. Great party," Blair falsely smiled back before walking away. Searching the room for him.

Then there he was leaning in the corner with a scotch in his hand. Nate had spent most of the evening with his father and his associates and Blair could tell that had upset him. I mean things might not have been the same between the two but they were at least still friends.

Slowly she reached out and tapped his shoulder. Immediately he turned around, the frown on his face widening into a smirk as soon as he saw her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Blair? I thought you would have too many people to schmooze with to spend time with little old me," he put a fake pout of hurt on his face.

"Come on," she laughed as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of the room. Nobody paid much attention anymore. Before whenever Chuck and Blair even talked people would whisper. When they would go off together people would stare, and when Blair dumped Nate for him it was the biggest scandal of the season.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked as he was brought into Blair's room and was quickly pushed onto her bed. Blair quickly climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his jacket. "I want to do this, _it_, now," she whimpered and was quickly shut up by Chuck's mouth attacking hers, pulling her closer to him as his hands slid under her dress. As she moved down to kiss his neck Chuck groaned and slowly pulled her dress over her head. Then after giving her a long kiss he flipped them both over so he now leaned over her, shrugging off his already unbuttoned shirt.

"Blair! Serena's here!" Her mother called from downstairs. Neither Chuck nor Blair acknowledged this as they both continued.

Right as Chuck's hands moved to the clasp of Blair's bra a knock came on the door followed by her mother's voice making them both freeze. "Blair! Serena's downstairs, come down and see her immediately. Are you there?"

"Yeah. Coming!" Blair yelled back, still out of breath. Slowly sitting up and throwing her dress back on she headed out the door.

Blair walked outside right as Nate had been heading toward Serena. The minute he saw her he nervously turned away. "Serena! So good to see you," Blair chimed. "Come, we're about to have dinner."

"I'll set a place for you at the table next to Blair," Eleanor added.

"Actually there's somewhere I have to go," Serena said.

"You're leaving?" Blair asked, dejectedly.

"Yeah I just… I don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said while heading out the door.

Blair moved over to stand by her minions right as Chuck came next to her, straightening his jacket. "School, so I guess she's back for good." And she didn't even need to look up to see the smirk on Chuck's face.

**********

"What no comment about how hot Serena looked last night?" Nate joked with Chuck as they sat on the bus. Chuck didn't answer he just looked at Nate skeptically.

"Something about violating it…" Nate mumbled off.

"I have a girlfriend, Nathaniel," Chuck answered, not being able to help laughing at Nate's attempts to be like Chuck Bass.

"Who's my ex-girlfriend," Nate reminded him. "And you two haven't even…" he took a minute to find the most Chuck like comment, "sealed the deal yet."

"Who says seal the deal," he drawled out, getting a laugh from Nate. "Come on." As they both stood Chuck turned around, "Are you following us or something?"

"No. I... I go to your school. Identical uniforms, that kind of a tip off," the guy answered.

"That's funny," Nate mumbled as they all stepped off the bus.

***********

"When's the party?" Serena questioned, picking up one of the invites. All the girls paused.

"Saturday," Blair gave in. "And you're kind of not invited, since until twelve hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. Now we're full, and Jenny used up all the invites." When Jenny started to protest she was cut off with a, "You can go now," and she ran off. Serena and Blair stared at each other for a minute before Blair stated, "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I got a lot of stuff to do anyway," Serena said, obviously annoyed.

"Well we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yogurt left," Blair said as she stood holding the invitations.

"No go ahead," Serena said. Not noticing Blair's smirk as she passed her, thinking she had won.

"Blair. Think we could meet tonight," Serena spun around. Being faced with Blair and her minions.

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Chuck tonight," Blair smiled.

"Chuck?" Serena said her mouth dropping open in surprise. Kati and Is both laughed at Serena's confusion, and when Blair nodded like nothing was wrong Serena quickly straightened out.

"The palace. 8 o'clock."

"I can probably do a half hour."

"Thanks for making the time."

**********

"You missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would've been funny. Actually kinda was," Blair stated earning laughs from both of them.

"Well I wish I could've been there," Serena said truthfully. "And I guess I must've missed more then that, since I believe I heard something about Chuck," she questioned, her eyebrow raising.

Blair blushed and looked down at her drink. "Yeah, we're kind of dating. Actually I have to go, I have something special planned."

When they both stood up they gave each other a long hug. "I love you, B," Serena said. "Love you too, S," Blair replied as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Chuck walked up and sat next to Serena who had knocked back a few drinks. "I have to tell my father the hotel he just bought is serving minors," he drawled.

"And if you get a drink, they're also serving pigs," she turned to look at him.

"And here I was thinking that I got special privilege since I'm dating your best friend," he laughed.

"Other way around," Serena mumbled.

"Well then what can I do to fulfill my duty?" he said, obviously amused with the conversation.

"How about some food. I've been drinking on an empty stomach," Serena said, messed up from the multiple drinks.

"Heard you didn't do that anymore," he looked at her curiously.

"Special occasion."

Chuck nodded, "Well how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil. You do love truffles."

"Enough to know it's not on the menu."

"Good thing I'm connected," he laughed as he stood up, holding out his arm. When she didn't stand up he finished, "Come on, Blair's waiting for me."

********

Blair paused in her movements around the room and slowly opened the door, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Nate, what are you doing here?"

He walked inside and looked around at all the candles Blair had set up around the room. "Is it too much," she said shyly. When Nate continued looking uncomfortable and not making eye contact she paused. "What's wrong?"

"Look I don't know how to say this. Or if it's even the right thing to do. But um… there's something I need to tell you."

********

As Serena sat finishing off her sandwich Chuck leaned next to her. He turned to her, "I know about you two you know?"

"What?" she whispered.

Chuck gave her a pointed look, "Last year, the Shepard wedding. You think I don't know why you left town."

"No, that was then. I'm trying to change," she stuttered.

"I liked you better before," Chuck drawled. "But this better not hurt Blair," was the last thing he said before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very frightened looking Serena.

When he got to Blair's he spent the time in the elevator going over how he looked, trying to shake off the twisty feeling in his stomach. When he stepped out he ran into Nate coming down the stairs. "Nate, what are you doing here?" Chuck said, almost angrily.

"I'm sorry," was all Nate said as he rushed into the elevator.

Chuck practically ran up the stairs and into Blair's room. Freezing when he saw her curled up on the ground crying. He quickly ran over and hugged her close to him, wiping away her tears.

********

"Eleanor Waldorf is gearing up to take her company public, and I've been courting her for months to let me handle the deal," the Captain stated after his and Nate's run.

"Then you should get it," Nate stated, confused as to why his dad was saying this.

"I will get it. If you could just help me out a little bit," he continued.

Nate stared skeptically at his father. "Blair and I aren't together anymore, you know that. She's dating Chuck."

"Yeah, but your family's depending on you. I'm just asking you to patch things up, not to get back together with her." He then clapped Nate on the shoulder before walking off like that was that.

********

Nate had finally convinced Blair to come out with him and they now sat across from each other at a sushi place. She had not said more then two sentences to him and was stabbing at her fish.

"Look Blair. I really hurt you," he started as she stared back at him, waiting for what he was about to say. "And I know that, and I want to fix it."

"Really? And how are you gonna do that?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm gonna put everything in the past. I'm not going to see Serena again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist."

Right then Chuck walked over and pulled up a chair. Nate was barely even surprised, of course he was probably listening to the whole conversation. "We think that's a good idea," Chuck drawled out, giving Blair a supportive smile that she returned.

"What are you two doing?" Nate asked, looking between the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing. Let's not mention this whole thing again," Blair stated.

"But you were really upset about this, should we talk about it?" Nate said, trying to see reason.

"I'm fine. I over reacted, if you say it's in the past it's in the past. I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore. I just feel bad for Serena she really missed you," Blair said with a fake smile on her face, Chuck rolled his eyes at her display.

"You gonna eat that?" Chuck broke in as he grabbed a piece of fish from Blair's plate. "Limo comes at 8 by the way, Nathaniel."

Blair looked at her watch and started to stand up. "Perfect. Come on, let's go." She pulled Chuck out of the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Nate.

*********

By the time they'd gotten to the party Blair was feeling much better. The whole ride over had been one big party in itself and Chuck was taking special care to make sure that she wasn't upset.

After a few minutes of sitting alone at the bar waiting for Blair to finish saying her hello's to what seemed like everybody in the room, she finally came up and stood next to him.

They stood there for a while flirting until he spotted a blonde girl across the room that he hadn't seen before. "Who's that?"

"Ugh, Little Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman," Blair said with disgust in her voice.

Chuck laughed under his breath. "Sounds fun. Want to play?" Chuck stared at Blair.

She made a disgusted face as she said, "Ew, no! She's a freshman from Brooklyn and isn't even worth the time. Besides are you really that bored already?" She asked softly as she reached up to play with his scarf.

"I think someone's jealous," he laughed his eyes sparkling at her annoyed expression.

"I am not."

"Well then you're up for the game. Just give me ten minutes and I've already told you, you have nothing to worry about. I'd never cheat on you." He gave her a long kiss before he walked towards the freshman girl. He was aware of Blair watching him as he led the naïve girl upstairs.

********

Serena and her good for nothing date had just crashed her party. She wasn't even invited, who does she think she is. Blair thought as she stood seething on the sidewalk, watching the car drive away. She felt Chuck behind her as she spat out, "She better not show her face again."

"I'm actually hoping she will," Chuck sneered from behind her. She turned with an almost confused expression on her face. Their stares meeting it took her a moment to notice the bruise that was slowly forming on his face.

She half laughed as she reached up to touch his nose, he flinched at the contact. "Oh my god! Did someone punch you?"

Chuck mumbled some curse words as he headed back inside closely followed by Blair, who was torn between getting pissed at whoever punched Chuck, and laughing at him. All she knew for sure was that she'd get Serena back for what she'd done, somehow.


	2. The Wild Brunch

**A/N: Thank you to everybody for all the reviews! It means so much to me! I'm really not sure how this chapter came out so please leave me your thoughts! Thanks!!!!!!!**

"I don't want to see Serena at school and she better not show at brunch today," Blair carelessly stated as she inspected the dress she was supposed to wear.

"You're really mad at Serena…"

"Yeah, hope you never get that mad at us," Katie and Is commented from their seats.

"Well you will never do what Serena did," Blair almost threatened them.

"No, never."

"Course not," they agreed.

"I wonder if Chuck remembered Brunch. It would be so wrong of me to show up without my boyfriend who would never hurt me, and who I can't wait to see," she beamed as she took out her phone and dialed Chuck's number.

*********

Nate was woken by the loud vibrating of the phone on the table, and the clattering of poker chips. He groaned as he grabbed the phone, "Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Nate? What are you doing? Is Chuck there?"

"Yeah. He's just…" Nate trailed off, still half asleep and not thinking straight.

Blair, realizing that she probably woke him up finished. "Well go wake him up Nate. His dad's brunch for the foundation is today."

Nate threw the phone back on the table getting a loud groan from the bed.

"Ugh, keep it down," Chuck grumpily yelled.

"That was Blair, your dad's brunch is today," Nate pulled himself up from the couch.

"Alarms set for nine…" Chuck lied back down.

"It's ten," Nate countered.

Chuck sighed before sitting up and rubbing his head while walked over to the counter, where Nate was now sitting.

"That kid popped ya pretty good huh," Nate joked. "Never mess with a guy's sister."

"I wasn't messing with her it was just a game," Nate shook his eyes, slightly grossed out by Chuck and Blair's form of fun. "Still, I should hunt him down and kill him," Chuck said angrily while pouring ingredients into a blender.

"Why cause you kill people now? Gonna strangle him with your scarf?" Nate laughed as he threw Chuck's scarf in his face.

"Don't mock the scarf Nathaniel, it's my signature."

"Just saying, death by scarf, not very intimidating."'

"Anyway, better a broken nose then a broken heart," Chuck finished before turning on the blender.

***********

"Look Blair, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought everything was good between us," Serena finally broke the silence.

"It was. Before I found you had sex with Nate… while he was still my boyfriend."

Serena was shocked, it took her awhile to gather her thoughts. "How'd you find out?"

"Nate told me. At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth," Blair continued.

"I don't know what to say," Serena said.

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway," Blair stood up.

Serena stood up to follow, "Blair it was…"

"You know I always knew you were a whore, I never took you for a liar too." Serena opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Blair, "Don't, Serena. Just stay away from my friends and from me and especially from Chuck. Because if you don't we'll ruin you." And with that she turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Serena alone.

**********

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Blair mentioned as she grabbed the pens Jenny was returning. She paused, "You want to know what Chuck Bass is saying about you," she almost laughed, pathetic she thought.

"No," Jenny tried to deny it, but when Blair raised her eyebrows she gave in. "Is he… saying things? Is anyone?"

"Well, no… not yet at least. He was just playing anyway, so it's not like he's going to brag about it," Blair shrugged it off. "And anyway he is my boyfriend so I can always tell him not to say anything."

Jenny was slightly confused by this and was about to say something when Blair cut her off, "Come on, you can help me get ready for brunch," before leading Jenny up the stairs.

**********

A half hour after Jenny had left and Blair was still standing in front of the mirror trying on clothes. She sighed loudly as she pulled off another dress and turned around, "And how long have you been there?" she almost yelled in frustration as she saw Chuck leaning in the doorway.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed as he walked towards her. "Having trouble deciding what to wear?" He gestured towards her bed that was piled with rejected dresses.

"No, didn't you know I just love spending my time trying on dresses that make me look disgusting," she snapped sarcastically before sitting down on her bed.

Chuck chuckled softly, "Someone didn't have a good morning," he said as he began sifting through her clothes.

"Ugh, Serena came over. I mean did she really think I'd still want to see her after what she did," Blair huffed.

"Well, considering that you're not even dating Nathaniel anymore, I think it's safe to say she'd think it would go better," Chuck said as he lifted up a dress before setting it back down and continuing his search.

"I mean I know that, but when it happened I was still dating him. And if that happened with you I'd still want revenge," Blair tried to explain. "Speaking of which, why did I have to deal with Jenny Humphrey asking about you this morning," Blair stated, sitting up.

"Ugh, and her brother was outside of my hotel today. What is with these Humphreys, they're like cockroaches. The next time I see him…" Chuck mumbled, clenching his fist.

"Oh so I'm over reacting but you're allowed to go after Serena's new boy toy," Blair giggled.

"He sucker punched me, I told you," Chuck grumbled. Blair giggled at his unhappy expression and stood up to kiss him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, eventually breaking apart to hold a dress in front of her. "Wear this one," when Blair looked at it skeptically he continued, "Or we could just stay here all day, if I do recall there were some activities that you were very excited to try a few days ago."

Blair huffed as she grabbed the dress and began pulling it on, "It's your dad's brunch, we're not missing it."

"He wouldn't care," Chuck stated before he was met with the sight of Blair in the all white dress he picked out. She was turning around to inspect herself in the mirror, he put his hands on her waist to stop her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

She seemed to relax as he said this. "It's too… white," she then snapped.

Without saying anything he walked over to her dresser and began rummaging through it, then coming back over with a pair of black lace tights. "How did you know they were there?" She questioned as she began pulling on the tights. Much better, she thought as she inspected herself in the mirror again.

"I'll leave you to finish getting ready," he avoided the question as he sauntered out of her room.

**********

"Father," Chuck said as he was dragged over to talk.

"The invitation said black tie, not black eye. Are you ok? I mean if you're in some kind of trouble…" Bart started.

"Only of my own making," Chuck answered, earning a sigh from Bart.

"Why do you think I do all this, huh? This party is for you… so you can meet people, you know become a part of something. You're dating Blair Waldorf, don't you think it's time you made a change," Bart lectured.

Chuck remained quiet as he slowly took a drink. "And do me a favor will ya. Lose the scotch, it's barely noon," and with that Bart walked off, leaving an annoyed Chuck behind.

**********

"Where's your lovely mother today?" Harold asked once he'd finally gotten Blair into a conversation.

"Paris. Must be some drama at the atelier," Blair smiled politely.

"Nothing too dramatic I hope, her line is doing very well. I was just telling my firm what a great investment she'd make. She's really going places."

"Hopefully places far far away," Blair answered. "Just kidding," she added after seeing the look on his face.

She was saved when Chuck and Nate both walked over to them. "Captain," Chuck greeted him politely as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist.

"Hey, let me get you a refill," Nate smiled at Blair as he grabbed her drink.

"I'll come with you," Harold added as he grabbed hold of Nate's shoulder, walking away with him.

When they'd left Blair turned to Chuck, "I can't believe Serena came to this brunch. I told her to stay away," she said forcefully.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked. At her confused look he held up the key to his suite.

She held back a laugh, "You're disgusting."

"Yes I am, so why be shy," he stated, pulling her closer. "Let's just go upstairs and finish this."

Blair took a minute before grabbing the key in his hand. He chuckled, "I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your deflowering."

"How about the main one?" Blair giggled as she began leading Chuck out of the room.

*************

From the moment they left the ballroom neither noticed much around them, as they were too busy making out. The elevator was way too slow for both of them and they practically raced to the door of Chuck's suite. But when they walked in they froze.

"Serena?" Blair asked outraged. Then she looked at the guy sitting next to her, "Nate?"

"Chuck? Blair?" Both Serena and Nate asked as they stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" Blair said, getting angrier by the second.

"I was just meeting Nate," Serena got out.

"It was just to talk, I swear," Nate hurriedly added.

"You said you'd never speak to her again," Blair yelled at Nate. Chuck was now trying to hold back a laugh, but was silenced by a death glare from Blair.

"Look this isn't Serena's fault. I asked her to come here," Nate tried to defuse the situation.

"So you do want to talk to her," Chuck threw in from his position to the side.

"You know what maybe you two should just go and continue your fascinating conversation somewhere else," Blair spit out.

"Sure, we'll just let you two get back to your quickie," Serena responded, standing up to Blair.

"It wasn't a quickie! Sex is actually a big deal to some of us," Blair responded. Chuck couldn't help but laugh at this comment, but he quickly stopped himself.

"Oh, yeah I can see that. Chuck's bed, very romantic, classy too."

"Oh, like you. I'll bet your new friend Dan would love to hear all about how classy you are," Blair stated as she ran out the door.

"You really think she'd tell him?" Serena asked Nate.

"It's Blair," Chuck drawled as he started fixing his rumpled hair, laughing softly as Serena and Nate rushed out the door.

**********

"Hope you're happy," Nate told Blair.

"Not even close," she said before running off. Nate and Serena looked at Chuck who shrugged, before running off after Blair.

He caught up with her while she was walking down the halls of the Palace. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he almost growled out. "Great work back there. I just love it when you unleash the bitch."

Blair laughed a little, "Good to know that you're not still sore from your latest encounter with Dan Humphrey."

Chuck laughed, then after a minute, "Well, you know my room is available if you…"

"Chuck!" Blair playfully slapped him.

"Fine, let's just go sit around my suite. I'm tired of my father," he said as he began walking her towards the elevator.


	3. Poison Ivy

**So you all are completely allowed to yell at me for not updating in... months. I have absolutely no excuse for this horrible occurrence. I just hope you still read this. And are kind enough to still review. Thank you!!

* * *

**

She looked across the meeting hall to see Chuck moving towards the end of the pew. She caught his eye while he was moving and he paused. _Do not leave_ she mouthed as subtly as she could. Chuck just smirked as he blew her a kiss and turned to leave, Blair couldn't do anything as the headmistress called her name and she turned around to smile.

"Have you seen Serena?" Katie questioned.

"No. I wonder where she is?" Iz continued, now distracted.

"And you know what I wonder, how I'm supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena," Blair snapped.

There was a minute of silence before Katie started again, "Where'd Chuck go?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "I have no idea," she said bitterly. "Now shhhh," and with that the two girls were far too scared to say another word.

*******

Blair shooed the girls away as she answered the phone, "Finally."

"Hello to you too, gorgeous," he drawled from the other end. "Heard about the field hockey throw down. All those mouth guards and short skirts, I hope somebody filmed it," he continued, while holding in his laughter.

"You're heinous," she pretended to gag.

"Which is probably why you called," Blair could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know me well," without waiting to hear what he said she put down the phone and motioned the other girls out of the room. "I need you."

He couldn't help the grin coming over his face as he reached to bring down the barrier to talk to the driver, "Well that can be arranged."

"Good, because Serena came home for a reason and I want answers."

Chuck froze as he let out an annoyed mumble, "Not this again."

"Oh come on, no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass," she said slyly.

"I expect repayment," he said before hanging up the phone and calling to his driver. "Let's turn back to school, I left something important behind."

********

"Admit it, even for me this is good," Chuck grinned from where he was leaning over Blair's shoulder.

"I am impressed," She consented. After a minute of looking through images Chuck began nuzzling and kissing her neck. "If you weren't such a perv I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second," she said sarcastically.

"Defending my country, now that's a future I never imagined," He said huskily in her ear, not letting up on her neck.

"With good reason," She said softly. She then turned and slid out of her seat, walking across the room. "What is she doing there?"

"What's anyone doing there. It's a facility for the disturbed or addicted," Chuck said, annoyed, as he moved closer to her. Before Blair could get out the biting remark he knew she was about to say, judging by the look on her face, he grabbed her and, pulling her closer to him, kissed her.

"But we have total social destruction to plan," Blair whispered in between kisses, a pout on her face.

"I can be a bitch when I want to be, Blair, and right now I don't want to be," Chuck practically growled, as he somehow got Blair to her bed. "So this is your bed, huh?" He teased as they continued kissing, the pictures long forgotten.

*********

"Can you please explain to me how Serena's commandeering the Yale rep when you're supposed to be his usher?" Blair said as she approached Chuck.

"What? I went to get a drink," he said moodily, holding up his glass.

Blair just stared at him with an incredulous look on her face before mumbling, "You have problems."

He chuckled before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. "Oh don't get your La Perla's in a bunch. Look who's arrived; Dr. Ostroff. Blair, Donald Ostroff. Have fun," he whispered before kissing her cheek and watching them walk away.

*********

"What was that all about?" Chuck asked as he approached Blair. When she didn't move he walked around and catching the look on her face asked worriedly, "Blair, what happened?"

"I was wrong," she whispered.

"What?" Chuck repeated, a little quieter.

"I was wrong about Serena," She repeated, moving forward to hug Chuck who, because he was still holding his drink from earlier, gave her a one armed hug, rubbing her shoulder.

"Umm… ok…" He mumbled awkwardly.

"What do I do now?" Blair mumbled into his shirt.

There was a very long pause before Chuck spoke again, "Show her the letter."

"How do you know about that?" Blair snapped, pulling back to look accusingly at him.

Chuck just shrugged. "You take a very long time to get ready sometimes. And I was curious."

Blair just stared incredulously at him for a minute before straightening out her outfit, "Thank you. I will think about it." He smirked as she walked away, immediately schmoozing with the rest of the party.


	4. Bad News Blair

**So, funny story, episode 4 has absolutely no Chuck or Blair interaction! I know right, it's hard to believe. Nothing. And as it was more of an uplifting friend episode, and Chuck was off at a Lost Weekend there wasn't much I could do. **

**Be glad I updated so quickly though! Thank my school for giving me a snow day... and the snow for not letting me out of my house and making me lazy! I'd love it if you reviewed!!! Thanks!!!

* * *

**

"Let me remind you of the rules," Chuck announced to the room. "As of this moment there is no outside world that I do not show you. You eat what I provide, practice what I preach, and until I say so the only girls you talk to are the ones I've paid for. Let the Lost Weekend commence," he announced, stepping off the table.

"Good luck with that," Nate laughed as Chuck came over to him.

"What do you mean, Nathaniel?" Chuck replied as he grabbed a glass from one of the waitresses walking by.

"Not talking to your girlfriend for the whole weekend," Nate said simply, smiling at a girl that walked past. Chuck replied with a scoff. "You know that I saw you talking to her this morning."

"Her mother came home and she was just informing me. She's spending the day with Serena anyway," Chuck shrugged, trying to get Nate to the poker table so he'd stop with the questions.

"That's just going to make it more difficult," Nate said wisely. "Plus if she knew you were here…" he trailed off meaningfully.

"Of course she knows I'm here. I've been planning this for weeks, she was ok with it once I convinced her I wouldn't do anything. And for your information I can go a weekend without talking to Blair."

It was at that moment that Chuck's phone rang, both boys saw Blair's name light up on the screen. Chuck ignored the call and signaled for the dealer to start the game, scowling at the phone and purposefully ignoring Nate.

*******

"She likes you more then me," Blair stated blandly.

"She does not. You're her daughter; she doesn't like anyone more then you. She just… I don't know, doesn't know how to show it sometimes," Serena argued.

"Ok… but it doesn't help that Chuck won't answer his phone," Blair said, stopping them in front of a restaurant and quickly looking at her phone.

Serena laughed, "It's called the lost weekend for a reason, Blair. Who knew I'd live to see the day where Blair Waldorf can't go a weekend without talking to Chuck Bass."

Blair rolled her eyes and ignored the last comment, "Just as long as he doesn't get too lost. Now I'm going inside, wait for me I'll be right back." She said as she stepped into the restaurant.

*******

Chuck smirked as he heard laughter coming from the top of the stairs, it grew as he moved into the room and saw Serena and Blair laughing hysterically on the bed. "Well isn't this a beautiful sight?" He said.

"Chuck!" "Ugh, Chuck," both girls said simultaneously. Blair jumped up and ran over to Chuck, giving him a hug that he wasn't expecting and sending him a few steps back.

"I'm glad this went so well," he whispered into Blair's hair.

She pulled back and smiled at him, "Yes it did. Hope all was well with Nate."

He nodded slowly, "He's still sleeping off the activities of this weekend."

Blair raised one eyebrow, "You guys got lost?"

He smirked, "He did, yes. But I have an amazing sense of direction."

Blair whispered, "I missed you," as she kissed him, and he took full advantage as he pulled her closer.

Both didn't stop until they heard Serena whining from the bed, "Oh come on guys! Can you not save it till I'm out of the room!"


	5. Dare Devil

**A/N:** Sorry very much about the wait. And for this chapter. Truthfully, I don't like it. For a few reasons.

A. This episode has _NO_ Chuck. Yep, not one scene with him. Not even a line saying where he was!

B. I rushed writing this. I've had a lot of ideas about how to do this episode in the past, but then writing them down they seemed sooo much cheesier and pathetic. So eventually I just wanted to get it done, and I ended up with this. =P

I hope you all forgive me!!!!! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," Chuck said as he slid next to Blair, the girls sitting next to her moved aside and began their own conversations to give the couple privacy. "Someone's in a planning mood. I like it," he drawled.

"Hey Chuck," Blair mumbled, not even looking up from the papers she was going through. There was a moment of silence while Chuck just stared at her, going unnoticed. He started to get annoyed a few minutes later and just grabbed the clipboard out of Blair's hands, despite her protests.

"The Blair Waldorf Annual Sleepover," he read off the paper. "Is it that time of year already?"

Blair looked him straight in the eye as she held out her hand, "Give me back my clipboard."

"Only when I get my invitation," he titled his head and smiled. "Should I bring a sleeping bag or will we be sharing?"

Blair reached up and grabbed the clipboard, still looking at him she snapped, "You're not invited. Girls only."

"And is that supposed to make me not want to come?" He countered, smirking now that he'd gotten her attention.

Blair glared at him before quickly realizing something and smirking back at him, "Can you really not stand being away from me for a whole night? That's so sweet of you Chuck," she said the last sentence loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear.

He glared at her, jaw clenching, "Point taken. But I do expect details later." He purposefully raised his eyebrows.

Blair chuckled before gathering her stuff, giving Chuck a kiss on the cheek, and whispering in his ear, "Have fun by yourself tonight, Chuck."

**********

"Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Jenny stated.

"You have to ask?" Blair responded, pleased with how the night was going.

"I dare you to make out with that guy," she pointed towards the man at the other table. When none of the girls looked impressed she added, "And mean it."

There was a moment of silence, "You do know _who_ my boyfriend is right." Blair said laughing.

"I know," Jenny said, confidently. "But it is a dare."

The other girls looked curiously between the two before Blair stood up, "Watch and learn, little Humphrey."

*********

"And how was the sleepover?" Chuck whispered into her ear as they were lying on her couch together.

Blair laughed, "It was successful."

"No play by play?" He said seriously as he stared at Blair.

She playfully shook her head before she answered, "There's nothing really to say. I mean, we just helped a poor girl realize what a disgusting pig her boyfriend was, and tried to get someone arrested. Same old, same old."

"I hope that means I'm invited next time," Chuck half laughed as he leaned in and kissed Blair, pushing her back onto the couch.


End file.
